Love & Destruction, Part III: Crisscrossed
by Jacquie-0
Summary: Part 3 of the Love & Destruction series. Izzy finds Jace beaten in the training room and nurses him back to health. Alec goes to take his frustration out on Magnus, who is more than happy to help. Malec first time smut.


**A/N** : Continuation of the Love & Destruction series. Izzy finds Jace and cleans him up. Alec goes to take out his frustration on Magnus.

* * *

Isabelle turned the corner just in time to see Alec rushing out of the Weapons Room, covered in bruises and cuts. Worried, she tried to catch up with him, calling after him, but he sped up and was gone before she even reached the door he had just left from. Wondering what could have happened to him, she tentatively poked her head through the door, scanning the room for movement. At first she didn't see anything and took a few steps inside, but when she heard the raspy breathing coming from the far corner next to one of the weapon racks, she realized the bloody mess on the floor was Jace and rushed over to him.

"Jace!" She cried in horror, "What happened? Are you okay? Answer me!"

She put her arms under his shoulders and lifted him up, dragging him onto the nearby chair. He groaned in pain, rolling his head weakly.

"W-water…" He wheezed. She immediately stood, rushing to the corner of the training room where a faucet, bucket, and towels were placed for similar situations of cleanup, though typically less brutal. There was a stack of cups next to the faucet as well, so after filling that up and bringing it to Jace, she went back and put some water into the bucket and brought it over to him with a few towels.

Jace was sipping the water clumsily, his hands shaking with fatigue and pain. She took the cup from him and helped him drink until he was sated. She dipped the towel into the bucket, wrung it out so it didn't drip, and began to clean him up.

"Did Alec do this?" Isabelle asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Jace nodded feebly. She dabbed away the blood from his face. He did his best to stay still.

"Is it… because of Clary?"

He raised his eyes and gave her a look of miserable confirmation. She closed hers and breathed out heavily.

"How long have you known?" His face was mostly clean at this point, but there were a few lacerations and contusions here and there. She'd patch him up with her stele after she'd finished washing him off.

"I didn't… not really… not until today… ", said Jace, hoarsely. He coughed a bit before continuing, "I'd always had my suspicions, but he never said anything, so I didn't really give it much thought. I definitely didn't know how serious it was…"

"Why would he have said anything?" Isabelle had moved down his neck and reached his collarbone, which had a nice sized gash on it. He winced as she pressed the wet towel on it. "You know how that sort of thing is viewed in our society. Better to keep quiet about it."

Jace stirred slightly at this as if disturbed by what she had said. "But I'm his best friend."

"And he's in _love_ with you. All the more reason to NOT tell you." She tossed the rag into the bucket and started to unbutton his shirt. Due to the rushed state in which Jace had dressed, there were only a couple of buttons done up anyway, so it didn't take long to remove his shirt. Isabelle looked at him piteously. He looked so defeated, not like the Jace she knew. There was no trace of haughty superiority in his demeanor; there was no willful defiance or stubborn independence. There was no sign of fight left in him. He just looked beaten.

Isabelle rinsed the cloth in the water, squeezed the water out, and went back to dabbing at Jace's wounds. "What're you gonna do now?"

Jace's eyes closed and she thought he'd passed out, but after a few moments, he said, "I don't know. I guess I need to let him know that it's okay. That he'll always be my best friend, my parabatai no matter what. But I don't know how to deal with him not being okay with me and Clary."

"Yeah… about that, Jace… what the fuck was that all about?" Her tone sharpened, as did her blotting. He groaned half in pain, half in annoyance. "Not you, too."

Isabelle stiffened. "Look, it's not like I care who you sleep with, but Clary is just so… _mundane_ … You could have any girl you wanted, and typically do, so why would you settle for someone like that?"

"How do you know it wasn't just another lay? Use her and lose her, as is the Jace way…" He smirked slightly, his lip splitting open a bit more. His sense of humor instantly disappeared again. She smiled slightly despite herself, wiping off his lip again, then deciding to patch him up a bit before continuing to wipe him off. She'd already done his midsection anyway and doubted he'd gotten too roughed up below the waist. Neither of the boys was known to use kicks nearly as much as she did when fighting.

"Because…" Isabelle said, as she pulled out her stele and started tracing each cut carefully. They flashed as the skin began to move back together, sealing the off the red depths below. "I know you, Jace Wayland. Better than you know yourself, probably. From the instant you saw her, I could tell that she was different, and I'm not gonna lie, it really pissed me off." She laughed melodiously forcing a smile out of Jace's bloodied mouth.

"To be honest," she went on, "I'm not sure how much of it is jealousy and how much of it really is distrust or dislike due to her being different from us. In the midst of everything right now – finding out Valentine is still alive and back with a vengeance, discovering that the mortal cup wasn't lost and could possibly be tracked down by us, AND that there is another girl in the area with Shadowhunter blood who could be a major player in all that's about to happen – it's just a lot to deal with. I mean, look at all that's already happened since she's entered our lives. I'm not gonna lie and say much good has come from her being here so far, but that's just in my opinion. I'm not you, and if she means something to you, something more than all the other girls you've bedded and shedded, like you say," she gave him a sly grin, which he returned in kind, "then, I'll just have to get over my crap and try to see her as you do. Even if I can't stand her stealing all of the attention from me." She chuckled pleasantly. Jace had never seen Isabelle be so gentle before. _She must really love me,_ he thought, for once not sarcastically.

Jace was starting to look like his old self again, slashes and gashes mostly closed up now, blood wiped off, just the occasional welt or bruise here or there now. With each abrasion she healed, he felt some strength return to him. This time when he asked for water, he could actually hold the cup to his mouth without spilling all over himself. She saw the color returning to his cheeks, combined with the extra color the lovely welts added. He looked up into her eyes in a way he never had before which told her just how much he appreciated her ministrations and kindness. This look alone told her something he'd never explicitly told her before: that he loved her very much and was grateful she was in his life. She put her hand to his cheek and stroked it sweetly. As she pulled her hand away, he grabbed it and pressed it to his lips. She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and kissed her on the lips. She immediately drew back.

"Jace… don't. Let's not complicate things more than they already are. You know I love you with all my heart. You know our relationship has always been a little complex due to growing up like siblings, but not being related. There were definitely times I had hoped we'd get together, but there was also always a part of me that felt kinda wrong about it. Like you actually were my brother on some level. Frankly speaking, a part of me still finds you terribly sexy." He smirked appreciatively. She smiled in response. "And there's definitely still a part of me that occasionally, albeit somewhat unintentionally, fantasizes about you, but… I just don't know that it'd be a good idea. Especially with this whole Alec/you/Clary/Simon ridiculousness that's going on now. Not sure we really need to hitch another name to that wagon." She motioned for him to take off his pants. He gave her a look indicating that that would not be a good idea if she wanted to keep things platonic between them.

"Right…" She grabbed the bucket and towels and brought them back to the corner of the room, rinsing out the bloody towel and bucket.

"It's fine," said Jace, standing and picking up his battered shirt. "I can do the rest. Not much damage to the legs anyway." He followed her with the cup, filling it up and downing its contents one last time before rinsing it out and putting it back on the shelf. He then splashed water over his face and hair, tousling it a bit. He turned and looked at Izzy. He took her into his arms, pressing her against his bare chest, and said, "Thanks, Iz. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He threw his shirt over his shoulder and grabbed her by the hand, leading her out of the room. They wrapped their arms around each other and walked down the hall, feeling closer to one another than they had ever been before. They hugged again, but just before they parted ways, Jace softly inquired, "Hey Iz, tell me seriously: what's with you and Simon? Do you actually like him?"

She shrugged, which was as good as saying yes for her. He nodded knowingly and they set off in opposite directions, Jace heading to the showers, Isabelle to check on Simon. Both Jace and Izzy knew that the next time they met, they'd be back to their cool exteriors and cutting remarks, but now they'd exchange quips with a shared secret beneath the masks.

* * *

For once in his life, Alec decided to be reckless. He had just beaten the person he was in love with to a bloody pulp and left him for dead for all he knew and was now showing up uninvited to the residence of one of the most powerful Downworlders in the area. All Alec knew was that he was done. He was done with being the cautious one, the responsible one, the levelheaded one, the one who kept everyone else in line, everyone else safe. When Hodge wasn't around, Alec had to play the parent and make sure things didn't get out of hand. He was the one who would always be thinking first and foremost about protecting the people he cared about. But not this time. He had had enough.

Approaching the metal door, he repeatedly punched Magnus Bane's buzzer angrily with his fist. This seemed to do no favors for him and was quickly interrupted by a deafening roar booming through the intercom speaker.

"WHAT?!" Magnus seemed too irate to get anything else out. His voice would probably have frightened away anyone else, but at that moment, there was nothing that could rattle Alec.

"It's Alec Lightwood. Let me in." Alec shouted back, with an equally cross timbre. The door clicked open before he had even finished speaking. He took no notice of it, though, shouldering the door open roughly, not even wincing despite the deep gash he was smashing against the metal. Pure fury and adrenaline were still coursing through his veins, overriding the pain he was surely going to be suffering from the instant he crashed.

Alec let the door slam behind him and bounded up the stairs to the young warlock's apartment. He had almost reached the door to the flat, when he noticed Bane at the top of the steps waiting for him eagerly. Magnus was wearing a long elegant grass green dressing gown and nothing else, as far as Alec could tell. It was tied so the fabric covered his waist, but left most of his tanned chest and left leg exposed. His hair and face were completely natural and free from product, but his nails glittered with polish. He was leaning seductively against the doorway, sipping a strangely colored liquid blithely from a martini glass. Alec was briefly taken aback by seeing him in front of him so suddenly, as well as at how different he looked from the night they'd met. Without all that makeup on, Alec found Magnus far more attractive. His breath caught as he watched the way his beautiful black hair fell casually across his golden forehead.

"Well, well, well. Look what that angel dragged in." He smirked. "Seems like this soldier could use a little patching up. Follow me." Bane turned on his heels without waiting for a reply, leaving the door open behind him. Alec felt himself having second thoughts, but quickly snuffed them out. He jogged up the last few stairs, and shut the door behind him.

The loft apartment looked completely different than it had the night of the party. While the furnishings were still quite sparse, the open room now resembled a Roman triclinium. In the center was a long white rectangular coffee table adorned with a neatly arranged platter of assorted fruit, a chocolate fountain, an ice bucket with two bottles of champagne in it, twin glass goblets next to the bucket, a pitcher of spring water, and two glasses. In the center of table was a giant bouquet of wildflowers, with rose petals sporadically sprinkled amongst the sumptuous-looking provisions, and two candlesticks were burning cream-colored carved tapered candles.

The chocolate, fruit, flowers, and candles mixed together to create a deliciously sweet perfume that permeated the air. The room was dimly lit, most of the light coming from the candles, with just a bit more coming from tiny bunches of twinkling lights that hovered at the top of each wall. At first, it seemed like music in the background, but it was more like euphonious ambience than an outright melody. Whatever it was, it instantly made Alec feel more at ease.

As he strode toward the table, he noted the two long couches stationed on either side, clearly intended for lounging decadently whilst partaking of the table's delights. Magnus was already reclining on the couch closest to the door, dipping an enormous strawberry in the chocolate fountain. He motioned Alec to the other couch, staring him dead in the eye as he placed the whole strawberry into his mouth and bit down. Alec gulped. He noticed a robe just like the one his host was wearing, but a rich maroon color, laid out on the couch. He looked at it hesitantly, taking a seat gingerly next to it. Magnus chuckled to himself, putting down the stem of the strawberry and sitting upright.

"Here, my poor guest. Let me help you out of those sullied clothes." He stood, picking up what appeared to be another bucket like the one cooling the champagne, but in it was slightly steaming water and a cloth draped over the edge. The handsome young man sat beside Alec, considerately pouring him a glass of water, and began to unbutton his ripped and stained shirt as the Shadowhunter gratefully rehydrated himself. Magnus wanted to make sure the blue-eyed boy was feeling his best, despite his roughed up condition, so as to better enjoy their time together tonight.

Alec continued to say nothing, but just stared at Magnus, watching him tend to his wounds. No one had ever done this for him before. No one he had been attracted to had ever even touched him like this before. It was totally new territory for him, and he was terrified, but anger was still seething within him, too, so his face displayed nothing but impassivity at this point.

Magnus couldn't have been more delighted with this tough guy exterior. It was just like he'd fantasized, only better. He traced the faded rune Marks on Alec's fair skin as he washed away the dried bits of blood, sweat, and grime. As he gently touched the cleaned wounds with his long, thin index finger, they were reduced to small scrapes and bruises, instead of welts and gashes. Alec felt his adrenaline level decrease slightly as his pain lessened, which angered him further. Adrenaline was all that was keeping him going right now; he didn't want to lose steam lest he regain his senses too soon. But as Bane's fingertips spidered up his bare skin, trailing along the contours of his muscles and bones, briefly massaging his tense shoulders, caressing his face, and burying in his hair, he let his eyes close and lolled his head back slightly against Magnus's hand. The warlock's other hand went to Alec's jean button, undoing it deftly, and sliding down the zipper. He moved his hand from the Shadowhunter's hair to his waist, and, placing his knees to the ground just before Alec, began to pull down the jeans.

The lump in Alec's throat rose and his heart began to pound in anxious excitement. He was trying to remain as emotionally neutral as possible, but Bane exuded a sexual confidence that was at once irresistibly alluring and absolutely intimidating. He let him take off everything but his briefs, and after his legs had been washed, he stood and put the robe on, taking a seat again slightly distanced from the Downworlder on the couch. Magnus looked miffed for a second but immediately realized that it was a power move and happily played along. He slinked back to his own couch, uncorked one of the bottles of champagne and filled the two goblets. Passing one glass to Alec, who accepted it imperially, he took the other in hand and laid back down, putting his free hand behind his head, and bending one knee, causing the cloth to be precariously situated below his waist.

Alec was determined not to let his guard down. This was Magnus Bane after all, not a friend or an ally. He had to keep sharp, in control of the situation. Despite all that had happened, Alec was actually feeling pretty good, powerful, and dominant, in control, self-assured in a way he'd never been before. Dangerous, even. He had bested Jace Wayland in hand-to-hand combat, which he had never even come close to doing before. He wasn't even sure who the last person to defeat Jace was. Granted, Jace had gotten pretty roughed up the night before and was probably still recovering from that, so he'd had the upper hand, but still.

The fact that the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful and influential Downworlders in the area, was doting on him hand and foot also filled him with a sense of power and masculinity. It felt good being the top dog for once. He allowed himself to revel in his newfound power and take advantage of the situation. He emptied his glass and spoke for the first time addressing Magnus,

"More." He demanded, holding his empty goblet out to Magnus, face cold as ice. The green-clad man's golden eyes flashed and his lips curled in devilish pleasure. He was loving this new side of the typically reserved and restrained Shadowhunter. He knew that something dramatic must have happened to cause this drastic shift in him, but he didn't really care to find out what. He could tell Alec was only there to take out his emotions on him, and he was more than happy to comply.

Alec let himself relax for a moment to recuperate from the whirlwind of emotions he'd just experienced. He grabbed some fruit, reclined on the couch, and shut his eyes as he ate. He inhaled deeply, letting the delicious scents pour into him, absorbing himself in the pleasant ambiance, and letting himself dwarf Magnus' presence. The Downworlder feasted his eyes on Alec's bare chest, runes and scars exposed by the cloth of the gown sliding apart.

After he satisfied his hunger for fruit and his batteries had recharged a bit, he motioned Bane to his side. "Come here." He said softly, not opening his eyes.

The beautiful warlock seemed to teleport over to him, such was the swiftness and silence of his movements. Bane immediately ran his fingers through Alec's dark hair and trailed them down the side of his face. The handsome blue-eyed boy breathed out in response. Magnus leaned down and whispered into Alec's ear,

"How may I serve you, my lord?" Hot breath warmed Alec's cold ear. Alec's eyes shot open and he caught Bane by the nape of his neck and hissed,

"I'm sore."

"Of course, my lord." Magnus stood up, the young Shadowhunter sitting up, following the warlock's movements.

Bane moved behind him and slipped the robe off of the Lightwood boy's shoulders, letting it fall and bunch around his waist and wrists. Alec slid his hands out of the sleeves while Magnus reached his arms around him and untied the robe. He removed the robe from the bed, leaving Alec in nothing but his royal blue boxer briefs and beckoned him to lie prone on the flat bed-like couch.

In the blink of an eye, the maroon robe transformed into a towel, and when the warlock snapped his fingers the blue briefs were in his hand, purple towel neatly over the prostrate boy's ass. Alec let out a small gasp of surprise, but quickly regained his composure.

Next thing he knew, Bane was straddled over him, sitting on his upper thighs, pouring warm massage oil onto his back. Magic comes in handy, Alec thought, thinking about how easily Bane could make anything he wanted appear. He thought about the table and room and how Magnus must either have known he was coming ahead of time or snapped his fingers and made it all happen as Alec had been climbing the stairs.

Magnus' fingers were soft as feathers as he spread the liquid around on Alec's toned back. His marks and muscles seemed to ripple under his touch. When Magnus began to apply more pressure, starting to expertly work through the boy's tension, Alec let himself sigh and melt. Some physical therapy was much needed and long overdue.

Bane kneaded Alec's shoulders, entire back, arms, neck, and head. His movements precise and rhythmic, as though he had been professionally trained. When he felt Alec was sufficiently relaxed, he moved to his legs. He worked his feet, calves, and thighs, releasing all the tightness held. As he reached the muscular thighs, he pushed higher and higher until his hands were under the towel. He started to massage Alec's glutes when he felt them tense ever so slightly. He smiled and pressed harder as if to say, ' _stop that!'_ They relaxed immediately. He worked them over and over, getting steadily more forceful in his movements. He could feel Alec's body responding under him, the quickening of his breath, the escalation of his heartbeat, the eager anticipation rising inside of him. Magnus was slowly circling his hands outward on each cheek, causing them to spread more and more each time he looped back around. As he spread them with his fingers, he slid his hands down slowly, letting his thumbs slide down the valley, over the orifice in the middle.

Alec had regained his adrenaline rush, and filled with passionate desire, flipped over, pulling Bane on top of him and slamming their mouths together. Bane groaned as though he'd been waiting forever for this moment and opened his mouth wider to take in the hungry boy's tongue. Bane's robe came untied as they ground against each other, causing skin-to-skin contact and gasps to erupt from their throats. Their erections were pressing against each other's stomachs and Alec moved his hips so that they rubbed against each other. A moment later, Alec reached his hand down and grabbed Bane's shaft, relishing how hard he was. He moved his hand up and down, squeezing pleasurably, growing hornier by the minute. His disbelief of being in this situation was replaced by raging, undiluted lust.

Bane moved down, breaking Alec's hold, and took his entire length in his mouth. Alec's back arched uncontrollably, and he thrust his pelvis back up in a serpentine movement. As Magnus bobbed up and down, Alec gyrated his hips, clutching handfuls of the man's silky straight black hair. Alec felt the wave of orgasm building up in him, but didn't want to come like this.

He shoved Magnus to the side and moved behind him, holding him down to make sure he stayed on his hands and knees. He put his middle finger into his mouth and sucked on it until it was slick with saliva and then slowly nudged it inside of him. Bane moaned and pushed back against Alec's hand. He tightened his muscles around his finger, which made Alec harden even more. Gliding his finger in and out, his breathing became heavy and he stroked himself with his other hand. When he was unable to take it anymore, he positioned his precum-slicked cock at the Downworlder's entrance and forced himself inside. Magnus screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain, but luckily he was a bit of a masochist, so it was electrifying. Alec groaned so loudly he would have startled himself if he hadn't been totally absorbed in the feeling of Bane pulling his dick further into him with his skilled muscles. The Shadowhunter plunged again and again into the gorgeous warlock's tight ass, grunting and groaning as his pent up frustration was finally being released.

Feeling the tidal wave starting to surge in him, he dug his fingers onto Bane's hipbones and rammed himself faster and harder into him. A note spilled forth from his throat and grew stronger as he rapidly, wildly thrust himself in and out, crescendoing as he felt the semen at the tip of his cock and explode out matching the climaxed cry of his voice. He fell on top of Magnus's back, rubbing him up and down, and grasping desperately at every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Magnus sensed what was about to happen next, and snapped his fingers, transporting them onto his bed as Alec pulled out and collapsed next to him. Knowing that this was his first time, and that he had had a very exhausting day, he let him pass out, stroking his head and kissing his face. He snuggled up next to him, pulling the covers up over them, and fell asleep, too.

When Alec awoke, Magnus was gone. He glanced around him at the colorful room and the impact of what he'd done hit him full force. His stomach plummeted and he flung himself out of the bed, noting his clothes washed, mended, and folded neatly on the dresser. He pulled them on, appreciative of what the warlock had done, and raced down the stairs into the main room. Bane was still nowhere to be found, to Alec's relief. The room had been changed into what he assumed what it normally looked like, a normal apartment. He rushed through the door and down the rickety steps, out the metal entrance, and sped off back to the institute, anger rising in him once again. All he could think about was Jace and how this was all of his fault. He was determined to confront him once and for all about everything. He wasn't going to let Jace get off so easily this time.


End file.
